The Book
by JadedBat
Summary: the book that started the first time between Haku and Zabuza WARNING: Leamon


_**The Book**_

Haku was sitting up reading, he heard Zabuza in the shower in the other room, it was hard to keep his mind on the book, expertly since he had to share a bed with the one person he couldn't have. Haku looked up as the water stopped he knew it wouldn't be long. He turned back to the book, he tried to pretend he wasn't nervous, but he couldn't help it. He heard the door open, and then the bed dipped down, as Zabuza sat on the bed.

Haku looked up from his book, he admire his teacher, as more then a teacher but as a man. He was scared that if Zabuza ever found out about his feelings, he would kill him. Haku tried to keep his eyes on the book, but he couldn't help himself, Zabuza was sitting in nothing more then a towel, just inches from him. He felt his cock go hard, damn it, Haku though as he tried to think of other things, however he tried his mind returned to that body.

Zabuza though about the rough night ahead of him, he was force to spend the night in bed with his student, the worst part was, the last few weeks he had notice Haku looked very sexy. He knew Haku would never let him touch him, no matter what happened Haku was off limits. Zabuza wasn't normally in to men, but Haku was different, he was his equal. That cold shower hadn't help the thoughts running through his head.

Zabuza looked over at his student, and nearly chocked, the boy was reading "Hot & Steamy between the Sheets", it was a sexual book. Where did the boy find that book, Zabuza thought.

Haku watched as Zabuza stood, he removed the towel reveling a very naked Zabuza, Haku, couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, he also didn't realize he was looking right at Zabuza.

Zabuza heard the gasp from his young student, he put it of as a part of the book until he look at Haku, then he had to smile it seemed his student had a thing for men, he would make his move, tonight.

Zabuza slid under the covers and reached for Haku's book, he set it on his nightstand. He watched Haku's eyes go wide, he pulled the covers back, he had to keep this calm.

Zabuza walked 2 figures over to Haku who's eyes were as wide as tires. Haku watched as Zabuza reached for the waistband of Haku's boxers, Zabuza looked at Haku, then said "Tell me to stop"

"Don't stop" Haku whispered

That was all the encouragement need for Zabuza, he pulled the boxers down with one solid movement, reveling Haku's semi- hard cock. Haku looked at Zabuza will a need in his brown eyes, Zabuza bent down and took Haku into his warm mouth, Haku nearly jumped off the bed. Haku couldn't help the noises coming from his mouth as Zabuza did amazing things to his cock, with his tongue. Haku was alive with every cell in his body, he gasped as Zabuza licked the slit at top of the cock, he moaned when Zabuza sucked hard on the cock, he nearly jumped off the bed when Zabuza grazed his teeth over the gentle skin of his cock.

Zabuza loved the sounds Haku was making, he couldn't get enough of Haku's flavor, but his own need was begging for release. He looked up at Haku, he wanted so much more, but he wasn't sure if Haku could take more, until Haku whispered one word that sent Zabuza in to high gear.

"Zabuza………………More" Haku gasped

Zabuza looked at Haku, Haku's hair was spread around him, his cock was hard and wet, his legs were wide, and there was a blush in his cheeks.

Zabuza pulled Haku's legs up, on to his hips, he then realized there was nothing to make this any easier on Haku, he had no lube. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Haku reached in to a small bag he carried on him at all time, and pulled out a small thing of lube. The look on Zabuza's face was one of shock, Zabuza made a mental note to ask Hake later why he carried lube with him. Zabuza place a generous amount on his cock, and on his fingers, he began to prepare Haku, the boy tensed as the first finger slid in, but he didn't change his mind, Haku tried to relax, he got a real jolt of pleasure when Zabuza hit that special spot within his body, it almost made the boy cum right there. Almost, not quite. Haku was relaxed enough for Zabuza to place a second figure in, he began to trust his fingers in and out of Haku making sure to hit that stop every time, Haku's gasps and moans filled the small room. Zabuza was going to lose it right there, if he wasn't careful, he removed his fingers, as he did he heard a moan of protest from Haku, then place his cock at Haku's entrance, he hoped he stretched the boy enough, he slowly entered Haku, he was so tight, Zabuza hear a hiss from Haku, Zabuza pulled out and placed more lube on his large cock, he repositioned himself, then slowly entered Haku, he couldn't help it, there would be some pain, but not much, he did short thrust to open the boy up, on a trust in Haku thrusted down force Zabuza to fill him completely, Zabuza notice a single tear that fell from Haku's cheek, Zabuza held real still allowing his lover to adjust to his cock.

" You should have waited" Zabuza pointed out

"I…..could…not" Haku said breathlessly

"Nor can I" Zabuza said and began to move, he hit that special stop every time. He reached for his lover's cock and started to pump in time with there love making, it wasn't long before Zabuza was screaming his release, white hot liquid filled Haku's ass, sending Haku over the edge, his cum was on both of there bellies. Haku never had an orgasm that strong before, when the haze cleared he was in Zabuza's arms, who was kissing the back of his neck.

"Would you care to explain why you carry lube around with you?" Zabuza asked

"In hope" Haku said, "Where do go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?" Zabuza asked

"I want us to be more then teacher and student or weapon and master, when we are alone." Haku said

"Me too" Zabuza said "Night boy"

_**The end**_

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading

Spelling and grammer sucks


End file.
